1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to fire fighting apparatus and, more particularly, to modular fire fighting apparatus including a penetrating tool driven by fluid to penetrate a structural barrier and a nozzle for introduction through an opening in the barrier produced by the tool to spray the fluid in a fire area as a fire extinguishing agent.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The hydraulically operated fire extinguishing tool described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,194 to Chatfield, Jr. represents a substantial step forward in the fire fighting field in that a single tool powered by a fire extinguishing fluid, such as water, can be utilized to penetrate a barrier in a building structure to permit the same fluid to thereafter be used as a fire extinguishing agent introduced through the opening produced by the penetrating tool. Accordingly, many of the hazards previously encountered in manually penetrating a building structure prior to insertion of a fire hose are avoided by the use of the tool of the Chatfield, Jr. patent. While the tool of the Chatfield, Jr. patent is highly advantageous relative to the prior art, the tool can be used for only a single application, and the turbine within the tool cannot be utilized interchangeably to drive other penetrating tools.